The invention relates to a surgical instrument, in particular for use in combination with a trocar or the like, comprising a proximal and a distal end section each comprising an area of articulation as well as a flexurally rigid central section arranged therebetween.
The proximal end section can be connected to an actuating device, also, in particular, to a motor drive device, and a cutting, abrasive or milling tool which can be driven by means of a drive element is connected to the distal end section.
It is known to design such surgical instruments so as to be slightly angled in the distal end section in order to increase their working area, for example through 20° in relation to the longitudinal direction of the instrument, as is known from EP 0 677 276 B1 or also DE 10 2004 046 539 A1.
Despite the angling of the distal end section, the working area on the patient which can, as a result, be reached is still comparatively restricted and, in particular, pieces of tissue which are difficult to reach still require, in some cases, the renewed placement of the trocar which is, in general, undesired.
The object of the present invention is to develop the surgical instrument specified at the outset further such that its use is more flexible and it has a greater working area.